


be nice to the gentlemen fancy and they'll be nice to you

by sweetkisses



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (only bc i hate writing smut), Alternate Universe, Coffee, Cop Harry, Corny, Cute, Harry sucks at being a cop, Louis is a twink, M/M, Oh, Prostitute Louis, Slut Louis, and harry has a dog and his name is bruce, angst..?, drug mention, i think thats all, just read it okay, louis is hot af, non smut, wink wink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 03:22:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2677184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetkisses/pseuds/sweetkisses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is a police officer and he happens to stumble upon a prostitute named Louis</p>
            </blockquote>





	be nice to the gentlemen fancy and they'll be nice to you

**Author's Note:**

> hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii its me, jordan, lovely to see you all again. this fic was really fun to write because louis' character is a little shit hehe :) anyways thanks to kayla for being my beta (happy bday to her too). also a big thanks to dani for writing the prompt for me! love you babes. i think that is everything i need to say so
> 
> Enjoy :)

"They keep parking in my parking spot!" The short woman shouts in his face, some spit rudely hitting him, but Harry just wipes it off and looks at her. She’s wearing dirty sweatpants that are _way_ too big on her and pink fuzzy slippers that were probably made in the ‘70s. Harry sighs deeply, he's tired and cranky and he's fucking sick off all these stupid calls about people just complaining because their lives are so hard that they can't even park one spot over. 

 

"Listen, Miss," Harry starts and she's glaring at him; all Harry wants to do is walk away and get some coffee since he didn't get any earlier. He has picked up so many shifts because one of their older officers passed away due to heart attack. And that is how Harry finds himself standing outside at eleven at night listening to some crazy woman tell him about how someone parked in _her_ parking spot when he really just wants to take a shower and sleep until his shift tomorrow morning. "This parking spot is on the road which means that even though —”

 

"But —" Harry puts his hand up. 

 

"Even though you usually park there, it is open for anyone to take because it is owned by the government, not by you," Harry ends, quite rudely, but, hey, you would be rude too if you only slept two hours.  

 

"So you're telling me that there is nothing you can do?" She asks and Harry just blinks at her before she stomps her slipper covered foot and walks back into her house. 

 

Harry just goes back into his police car and waits until it is twelve-forty before he makes his way back to the station. 

 

*

 

After a shower and a change into a plain white T-shirt and black jeans Harry is saying goodbye to Liam, who is working the night shift, and he makes his way out into the freshly warm, late August air. He's tired as he slowly drags his feet through London towards his home. 

 

He loves his job, don't get him wrong, he loves the fact that he's helping people and saving lives and overall just making the world a safer and better place. But the problem is, Harry works _way_ too much for him to deal with, he needs sleep and days off too, but then again criminals don't get days off either. 

 

Harry sighs as stuff his hands in his pocket and his book bag hangs off his shoulders as he thinks to the past. When he was younger he loved the police. He was the typical boy who wore his Halloween police costume until Christmas time when his mom hid it from him. Harry doesn't know when his obsession with cops began but it did and the next thing he knew he was standing up for people at school, taking the bullies to the principal’s office. He loved how everyone thanked him after that; granted they all thought he was a little strange, but isn't everyone? 

 

So after high school, Harry went straight to becoming a police officer and a couple years later, he's getting an official badge and a job at the local London police station. He loves it there, has loads of friends there, good times that he'll never forget, and even has had some amazing cases that he'll never forget, but he _hates_ how much they work him. He works all day everyday seven days a week and now that he picked up the other officers shift he's working even _more_ , if possible. 

 

But at the end of the day, Harry doesn't mind because he's doing what he loves to do. But he's also tired as fuck right now and thinks he might lay stop and make a bed on the very sidewalk he's standing on. He doesn't though; instead he continues to drag his feet, yawning and occasionally running his fingers through his drying hair. Harry's mind wanders as he thinks about his nice, but small, cozy flat that is waiting for him to walk in and drag himself into his room where his comfy bed lays, and Harry soon to lie on top of it. 

 

The green eyed cop is brought out of his thoughts when a high voice speaks out to him. 

 

"Hey there, honey," The voice says, the words must be a sponge, because they have soaked up so much sweetness from the speaker. Harry pauses in his tracks and slowly, like molasses, turns around to see a boy, a small, short twinky boy who is leaning against the wall, in the most relaxed and casual way which makes Harry wonder if he moves after from it would there be an indent where the boy was standing.  

 

His outfit is more noticeable than his posture, with his dingy washed out jeans and tight black shirt that seems it was washed a little too many times, and if Harry looked closely, he was bound to find of stains. The boy has no jacket on, but it is summer so he doesn't need one. The jeans though, cling to his body just like his shirt does, both so tight that you can see every curve and edge on the boy, it looks slutty but it's also... intriguing. 

 

The next thing Harry notices is that boy's face is covered in a small smirk, his left side of his mouth twisted up just a bit more than his right. His cheekbones and jaw line are defined and impossible not to admire. He looks tired with a couple bags under his eyes but he still looks amazing. His nose is small and, in all honestly, adorable. The golden brown hair that's seems to have been styled once is now just a messy look, some of his hair still sticking with the gel, the other swept across his forehead. Harry wonders if he knows his hair looks the way it does. 

 

But what really catches Harry's attention is the boys eyes. They're a blue, not too bright not too dark. They're beautiful, but they don’t shine, but maybe that's because these particular eyes in front of him don't hold any happiness. No, they're just, dead almost; as horrible as that sounds, they look dead.   

 

Overall though, Harry wouldn't mind doing a couple things to the twinky boy standing against the wall.

 

"Hey," Harry responds after observing the boy, his voice is deep and his hands are deep in his pockets with his small book bag handing on his back. 

 

"So," the boy says, smiling brightly — his teeth slightly crooked and small the rest of him. He pushes off the wall and glides his way over to Harry, his hips swinging back in forth, not a lot, but noticeable. He stops until he's about a foot in front of Harry — and a foot shorter than Harry too — putting his tiny hand on Harry's bicep and squeezes his lightly before he smiles more and speaks in a quiet voice, "What's your name?" 

 

"Harry," The officer says with confusion on his face, he knows what's happening but he just hopes he is wrong.

 

"Harry," The boy licks his lips and trails his hand up towards Harry's shoulder. "Great name," He whispers in a tone and Harry knows what is happening, "So Harry, do you want to have a good time?" He takes a step closer and Harry sighs because he really hoped that this wasn't the situation he was in. 

 

"Sorry, babe. I'm quiet tired," Harry tells him. If he wasn't a cop and this twink wasn't a prostitute, Harry would totally fuck the boy’s brains out. But he is a cop and he is a prostitute. And right now, Harry should be taking the boy into the station, but there is something about this boy that's keeping Harry from doing it. 

 

"Your loss," The prostitute just shrugs and takes his hand off — the warmth disappearing, Harry wants it to stay though — and walks back towards the wall, his hips still swaying and Harry wonders if it on purpose or it's just the way he moves. When he leans against the wall he scans the streets, obviously looking for a client. 

 

Harry doesn't move though; he wants to go home, wants to slide into bed and sleep until his shift tomorrow but he doesn't want to leave the blue eyed boy. Maybe it's his inner cop wanting to protect the twink from further harm or maybe it's just the stranger himself who is keeping Harry there, like a dog on a leash that can only wander so far.

 

The twink is still scanning the streets with his dull blue eyes for some of the fellow passerby's and when he spots Harry he blushes and then turns his head the other way, his cheeks red under the streetlights. And damn, Harry wants to fuck him, maybe tie him to his bed until the boy’s face is beat red from the comments Harry will make about his beauty of him covered in Harry's come.

 

But yeah that won't happen. 

 

But that doesn't mean Harry can't imagine. 

 

Harry seriously needs some sleep, but if he does, then why does he find himself making his way over to the boy and leaning against the wall next to him. 

 

"Do you want to have a good time after all?" He asks Harry, not looking at him and instead at an older man who has a suit that is calling for a cab. Harry internally sighs, wishing the twink would forget about his job and look at Harry instead.

 

"I just wanted to know how you are on this fine night," Harry asks, turning so the left side of his body is against the wall and he's facing the twink. 

 

"Hmm, I'm okay," He says smirking at a younger man across the street who just blushes and scurries away. The blue eyed boy lets out a sigh and turns so he's facing Harry against the wall. "How are you?" 

 

"I'm quiet tired actually," Harry admits and thinks about how he could probably be in his bed right now if it wasn't for this beautiful — _fuckable_ — twink. 

 

"Maybe you should go home and get some sleep then," The twink points out, crossing his arms.

 

"Why would I do that when I can talk to you?" Harry asks and a small blush spreads across the twink's cheeks, making him turn towards the streets again and search for a client. Harry wants to keep the twink's attention though. 

 

"You need to go you're scaring off my clients," He tells him and Harry frowns because the boy can do so much more than deal with those gross perverts that pay money to fuck a twink boy because they're too afraid to tell their wife they like dick. 

 

"Eh, I have no where important to be," _your bed, asshole_ , Harry thinks angrily to himself. 

 

"I bet you have some cute bird waiting for you at home," He says and Harry chuckles at the boy. 

 

"Nope," he laughs humorlessly, "Not even into girls," the twink snorts at that, "But my dog, Bruce, is keeping my bed warm for me." 

 

"You have a dog?" He asks and turns to Harry with wide eyes like a child who is allowed to eat cake for breakfast. Harry thinks it's adorable. 

 

"Yes, got him like eight months ago he's a wild thing." 

 

"Really?" He asks and Harry thinks he finally got his full attention. He attends to keep it, not for his own pleasure and enjoyment but also because Harrys cop doesn't want this hot twink being a prostitute anymore. "What's he like?" 

 

"Well he barks at everything, for example one time I actually found him barking at my bed," the twink giggles at that, "he's super sweet though, he _loves_ people and if I don't take him for a walk at least once a day, he'll jump on me until I do take him. One time I feel asleep after a long shift —" Harry glups — trying to avoid the fact that he is a police officer and it's his job to arrest people who are breaking the law, aka the twink in front of him — "And, um, yeah so it was like three in the morning and he was jumping and barking and dragging his leash around so I got up and took the little bastard for a walk." 

 

"Damn, that so cute!" He squeaks out, "I always wanted a dog, sometimes I visit at the animal shelter just to see all the dogs there." 

 

"Really? My friend Zayn works there do you know him?" Harry asks and Louis' face twists as he thinks; it's adorable as fuck.  

 

"What does he look like?" 

 

"Little bit shorter than me with black hair that's usually styled in a quiff and brown eyes and usually has a little stubble. Looks like a model."

 

"Oh," his eyes widen, "Yeah I know him; he always stares at my bum." 

 

"What? He has a fianceé," Harry chuckles and the boy just raises his eyebrow at him. 

 

"Just because he's straight doesn't mean he can't look at my money maker," The twink says and that's when Harry remembers that he's currently leaning against a wall in the middle of the night, talking to a prostitute that he _likes_. "Besides I would never fuck him, he's too sweet."

 

"But what about me —" Harry starts but is cut off when a car pulls up next to them and the window rolls down. 

 

"Hey baby!" The older man in the car calls out, and Harry sighs at the gross man as the twink turns so he's no longer looking or facing Harry. 

 

"You looking for some fun?" He asks in a seductive tone, completely changing from the boy Harry was just talking to the prostitute from before. The man nods his head in response and Louis is walking around to the passenger side car, swaying his hips ever so slightly as he goes — Harry's eyes don't go to that fantastic bum, nope. 

 

Harry should stop this, do his job and arrest both of them, but something about this twink is stopping him from doing so. He shouldn't just stand and watch as he gets in a car where a dude is just going to fuck and dump him.  

 

"You're gonna leave me?" Harry calls after him and the blue eyed boy opens the door with a light smirk. 

 

"You missed your chance honey," He calls back and winks before he slips into the car leaving Harry alone on the sidewalk. 

 

*

 

"Hey buddy," Harry smiles tiredly at the dog that is wagging his tag and smiling happily at his owner who just walked into his flat. "How do you have so much energy, Bruce?" Harry asks, taking off his book bag and making his way to his bedroom, stripping himself on the way. Bruce is trotting right behind him as Harry enters his bedroom. 

 

Of course it's three a.m., and of course Harry is tired, but when he lays down in his bed, Bruce spread out at the bottom. The officer can't help but smile as he falls asleep to dreams of more sleep and a little twink. 

 

*

 

"Hey mate," Liam, another fellow cop who was in training with Harry, says. He's about the same height as Harry, just a bit shorter with brown hair styled back and brown eyes. He's a health freak, working out at every chance he gets, on and off the clock. Once he tried to get Harry to join his healthy ways and made him a morning protein drink. One sip in and Harry was on his knees throwing up into the toilet bowl. Liam never tried to get him on his weird health kick ever again.  

 

"Hi," Harry yawns as he flops down into the chair at his desk. He takes a sip of the coffee that he finally got and leans back in his chair with closed eyes. 

 

"Tired much?" Liam asks and Harry just nods his head. "What time did you go to bed last night?" 

 

"Four." 

 

"Four?" Liam asks in a shocked voice and Harry just nods at the other officer. "Why did you go to bed at four?" 

 

"I got distracted and the next thing I knew it was four in the morning and I was just lying in my bed," Harry explains, sipping his coffee again. "Also Bruce woke me up at six because he needed to go to the bathroom so I had to take him out." Harry lies. He has to though, can't really tell another cop that you spent half the night talking to some prostitute, a hot, twink prostitute at that. 

 

"Oh, well I'm sorry mate," Liam pats Harry's shoulder as he walks past his desk and towards the coffee machine. "Anyways I—"

 

"Hello! I'm Niall Horan," A voice practically yells and Harry's lets the image of the twink smiling pause in his mind as he opens his eyes and looks towards the boy standing in the doorway. He's blonde and short with blue stunning eyes and a smile that no one should be wearing this early in the morning. 

 

"Hi, Liam Payne," Liam reaches out a hand and shakes the boy’s. 

 

"Really? That's great! Was looking for you. I'm a rookie and the captain told me that you'll be training me," Niall says with a smile and Harry just closes his eyes and takes another sip of his coffee, barely listening to the two officers.  

 

"Well, that's great! I'll show you around and then we can go out for a bit. I'm sure Harry here can handle the paper work that needs done," Liam says and Harry feels their eyes on him so he holds up a thumbs-up and imagines his thumb going in somewhere aka Louis' hole. 

 

*

 

When Harry gets done with his double shift, filing and filing so much paper work, he starts his journey home. It's dark out, only the streetlights leading his way across the sidewalk. He passes a couple of people, only a few though; it is one in the morning. Soon the officer is walking up to the same street as yesterday, all the stores that line the street closed but the street light still keep it bright as day, guiding the people that walk along it. 

 

Harry looks up as he approaches the wall he spent hours against yesterday, waiting for some sly remark from the tiny twink hooker from yesterday. But instead of seeing the dull eyed smirk he sees the dingy gray wall. He blinks at it, wondering if the wall is still warm from where Louis was no doubt leading on it earlier.  _He's not here_ , Harry thinks, and it makes the officer feel sad. Maybe he's sad because he doesn't know when or where he might see the twink again, or maybe he is sad because of the fact that Louis is off getting fucked by some middle aged married man who doesn't care about the twink one bit. 

 

Harry on the other hand cares about the blue eyed boy, for what reason though, well he doesn't even know that. 

 

With a sigh he kicks at the rocks on the sidewalk and stuffs his hands in his pockets as he drags his large feet to his flat. He barley sleeps that night and he blames it on the sticky heat but he knows it's because he's wondering where the boy is. Is he safe? Is he hurt? Did someone drug him? Did someone harm him in anyway?

 

It's not Harry's cop side wondering about all of the twink, no, it's the officer himself, his insides rumbling and screaming for the safety of the prostitute. 

 

That's the second night in a row harry gets no sleep. Bruce on the other hand doesn't stop snoring.

 

*

 

"Harry." 

 

"Liam." 

 

"Can you show Niall how to file our paperwork?" Liam asks from the doorway of their office, Niall standing next to him. 

 

"I'm kind of busy right now," Harry says, clicking away at the computer. 

 

"You're playing snake!" Liam nearly shouts and Harry just rolls his eyes and continues to play. "Fine, I'll show him myself." Liam huffs and Harry doesn't even listen as he stomps again, obviously pissed at Harry. Oh well, he'll get over it. 

 

"Did you ever win that?" Niall asks and Harry thought he left with Liam.

 

"Not yet," Harry answers. 

 

"Well when you win all it does is say _good job_." 

 

"That's it?" Harry asks, pausing the game and looking over at the blonde. 

 

"That's it," Niall answers before walking away and Harry sighs, leaning back in his chair and thinks about another way to distract his mind from the twink. And that's how he finds himself showing Niall how to file paperwork. 

 

*

 

"Hi honey," Harry hears as he walks down the same sidewalk as always, the last three nights though all seem to involve this twink that is currently leaning against the wall and smirking at the police officer. 

 

"Hello," Harry replies, pushing his hood off. 

 

"Oh, it's you again," The twink sighs, his smirk still present though. He looks away from Harry and towards the other fellow men that are walking by, waving at them. Some wave back and some scurry off quickly. 

 

"Don't sound too happy to see me," Harry steps over to him and leans against the wall, facing the boy. 

 

"Don't know why I would be happy to see someone who is running away all my clients," The twink spits out and Harry is only a little taken back. "So if you would, please leave." He waves his tiny hand in the direction Harry was heading. 

 

"What if I want to have a good time?" Harry asks, smirking as the twink turns towards him quickly. He looks Harry up and down quickly before crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow. 

 

"You're fucking with me aren't you?" He juts his hip out and Harry stares at it for a second, thinking about the other things those hips could do and how nice they would look with Harry's teeth marks and finger bruises.  

 

"Am not," He shakes his head, "It's just that the 'good time' you're looking for is sex and I'm looking for someone to talk to." 

 

"Whatever," The twink rolls his eyes and turns back to the street with an unreadable expression. "There are many other people you can go talk to." He points out. 

 

"Yeah, but you're the prettiest," Harry says and he swears he saw a hint of blush hit the boy’s cheek. 

 

"The only reason I'm not forcing you away," Harry snots at that, this boy couldn't hurt a fly he's too tiny, so he could never _force_ Harry away, "Is because you're hot." Harry chokes on air. This boy thinks he's hot and that might be the only reason he lets Harry stay but it's a good enough reason.  

 

"Oh, thanks?" Harry scratches the back of his neck, his long hair making it itchy lately. The twink just hums at him and winks to a younger man across the street who raises his eyebrow, checks him out and then continues on his way (maybe he saw Harry's "fuck off" face he gave him). "Anyways," Harry starts, looking back at the boy who glances at him through the corner of his eye. "What is your name? I mean, you know mine so it's only fair I know yours," Harry smirks as he sees the twink roll his eyes. 

 

"I don't need to tell you shit." 

 

"Aw don't be like that babe," Harry coos, "I just wanna know your name."

 

"What's in it for me?" He asks, turning to face Harry dead on. Harry raises an eyebrow in confusion and the boy rolls his eyes in return. "If I tell you my name, what will you give me?"

 

"What do you want?" Harry asks and he knows he made a stupid response. What does a prostitute want? Money, drugs and sex.

 

"How about 20 euros," He giggles out and Harry isn't even surprised by his answer. 

 

The answer was money. 

 

"You have to be kidding me." Harry mumbles as he takes his backpack off and rubbles through it to find his wallet. If you asked Harry if he thought he would be paying someone to find out their name then he would have laughed at you. But now here he is buying this boy’s name just because Harry knows he won't sleep well without knowing it. "Here," Harry takes out the money and slaps it into a smirking boy’s open hand. 

 

"It's Louis," He answers with a small smirk as he shoves the money in his front pocket. 

 

"Louis," Harry repeats, licking his lips and _loving_ the taste of his name. "Fits you," He says and Louis snorts at him. 

 

"It suits me so well," Louis mocks sarcastically, "Louis the uni student prostitute." 

 

"You go to uni?" Harry asks surprised because most of the young prostitutes he had to deals with just sell their bodies for drugs or alcohol or something. 

 

"Yeah, I'm going for social science. It's my last year there too." 

 

"That's amazing!" Harry says, proud that Louis is more than just a prostitute. 

 

"Thanks," He giggles. "What do you do?" He asks and moves a _tiny_ bit closer to Harry. 

 

"Oh," Harry's mouth opens wide and gapes like a fish as he tries to think of an excuse, _Something other than a cop_ he thinks over and over again before he blurts out, "I work at a bakery." Which isn't a totally lie because he did work at one once but when he was sixteen. 

 

"That explains why you're always out this late. Making the bread right?" Harry nods his head at him, happy that he picked s good job excuse. 

 

They talk some more before Louis is waved over into some stranger’s car leaving Harry alone and wishing he could keep Louis all to himself. 

 

*

 

"What's got you so chipper this morning?" Liam asks. 

 

"Me?" Harry pours himself more coffee. "Nothing," He lies straight through his teeth. 

 

"Sure. I mean I only have known you for three years but come on, you have never gotten here earlier than me plus you always have something covering your eyes for the first hour of work." 

 

"Well," Harry starts, wondering what to tell Liam that isn't complete bullshit, "I met this guy —" 

 

"I so knew it!" Niall shouts walking into the room with a giant styrofoam cup, probably filled with some nasty slushie shit he gets.  Harry rolls his eyes at him. 

 

"So what's he like?" Liam asks, sliding his bum onto Harry's desk. 

 

"Well, he's very hot, very twinky,” Niall shouts another 'I knew it' from his desk, "And he _always_ sways his hips when he walks, very big turn on —"

 

"Okay, Harry I want to know about him, not how hot you think he is," Liam interrupts. 

 

"I really like him. He's witty and funny and he has this attitude that just pulls me towards him like he's the sun and I'm one of the circling planets," Harry says and maybe, just maybe, he might want to kiss that sun.

 

(He also wants to fuck it.)

 

*

 

Harry meets Louis against that wall every night for the next month except Tuesday's and Thursday's. It turns out those are the days Louis has his uni classes and when he told Harry that the officer smiled with pride for the boy; he's not just selling his body, he's getting an education. They talk and talk until Louis is taken away by some pervert each day. Harry also tries his hardest to keep the secret that he's a cop away from the boy. It's hard and Harry has a close call when he didn't zip his backpack up all the way and his badge was hanging out. Thankfully he fixed it before Louis noticed. 

 

"Do I get to meet Bruce one day?" Louis asks when Harry walks up to him one night. 

 

"If you want. He loves meeting new people, basically pees himself with joy," Harry chuckles and Louis just smiles at him with glee. 

 

"Yes!" Louis grins like a child and Harry grins back. "Shit!" Louis whispers, looking over Harry's shoulder. The officer turns around to see a familiar vehicle: a police car. 

 

"Oh fuck," Harry whispers to himself. He can't let them see him with Louis, they'll both get arrest and he'll lose his badge. "Come on," Harry tells Louis and leads him down the wall of stores, Louis grabbing his hand from behind (Harry's heart does _not_ flutter at that). There is a tiny hole in between two of the stores, Harry discovered it once when he chased a drug dealer into it, barely able for one person to fit let alone two, but Harry's gonna make it work. "Get in," He tells Louis, moving him so Louis can squeeze into the hole, sideways, and Harry follows in quickly.

 

They are face to face and chest to chest, Louis still gripping onto Harry's left hand, and staring at each other with so many emotions. 

 

"Usually it cost money to get this close to me," Louis jokes, his minty breath hitting Harry's face and the officer tries not to let it get to his cock. It does anyways. 

 

"Hm, I guess I'm getting the special treatment then," Harry whispers back, and wow, their mouths are really close. 

 

"Green eyed bakers always get the special treatment," Louis teases and all this isn't doing well for Harry cock. The taller boy runs his thumb over the back of Louis' hand, the other boy’s eyes fluttering shut at the touch. The blue eyed boy starts to lean in and as soon as they are not even a breath away from their lips touching he turns his head and speaks into Harry's ear, "Is the coast clear?" 

 

Harry blinks and then sneaks his head out, looking back and forth down the street spotting no police car. 

 

"He's just sitting there," Harry lies and moves back in, close to Louis. 

 

"You sneaky little shit," Louis giggles out, "he's not there is he?" 

 

"Nope," Harry's face turns red, moving out of the spot pulling Louis with him. 

 

"You're a horrible liar, you know that," Louis tells him and Harry thinks _if only he knew_. 

 

"Am not." 

 

"Are too," Louis lets go of his hand and sways his hips as he walks back over to their spot, Harry following behind like a puppy. "If you wanna be close to me like that, you could always pay." 

 

"Hm, why pay when I can just do this," Harry takes a step forward, invading Louis' personal space, their noses touching. 

 

"I'll give you a discount if you want this to continue," Louis bats his eyes at Harry. 

 

"I really want to take you up on that, but I have a dog to feed," Harry, reluctantly, takes a step back. 

 

"Tease," Louis mumbles making Harry chuckle. 

 

"I'll see you tomorrow, babe." 

 

"You too, honey," And Harry watches Louis' hips sway as they walk their separate ways. 

 

*

 

"Thank you," Harry tells Niall as he hands him his coffee and takes a seat across from him and next to Liam. They're on their lunch break and all decided to meet up at the closest coffee joint — I know, I know; it's all very stereotypical. 

 

"So boys, listen to what happened to me today," Liam starts as Harry takes a sip of his burning hot, yet delicious, coffee. "I was I my police car and sitting on the side of the road and this guy comes up to my car, knocks on the window and I roll down, and then he starts hitting on me." Niall chuckles at him. "He was really cute though, and kept telling me all these compliments, but I'm straight. Then he says to me, as I'm in my uniform and everything. 'Do you want to have sex?'" 

 

Niall throws his head back, and Harry doesn't know why because he finds no amusement in this story. In fact he kind of wants to punch Liam.  

 

"And I said 'no thank you' and then he pouted and said 'I'll give you a discount, only 150'. Then I _knew_ for sure he was prostitute so I got out of my car and arrested him. But the whole time I was arresting him he kept saying how much he loves being tied down and how it's his favorite. It was all very strange." 

 

"But why would he hit on you if you were in your car and uniform," Niall asks and Liam shrugs behind his coffee. 

 

"No clue. I get all the people he's slept with have literally fucked his brains out," Liam and Niall laugh loudly, making a few customers look towards them as Harry tries not to let his anger out. "Obviously he never had brains though because then he would have gone to school instead of getting fucked every night," Liam laughs out. Harry stands up quickly, gaining the other cops attention as he begins his way out of the shop, ignoring their laughs and calls for Harry to come back. 

 

They're lucky he doesn't break their noses. Louis is smart, smarter than those fuckers in that shop right now. And he's better than them, getting an education and sleeping for people for what Harry guesses is a good reason. Maybe he should find out what that reason is exactly. 

 

*

 

"What's on your mind?" Louis asks him one night when he sees Harry chewing on his lip with worry. 

 

"I want just wondering..." Harry starts and looks away from Louis' considered face. "Why do you sell yourself?" He asks and looks back at the boy who is staring at a spot right over Harry's shoulder. "You don't have to tell me Louis I'm just being nosy." 

 

"No," he shakes his head at Harry, "It's okay." He blinks a few times before he looks Harry in the eye, green and blue. "My dad died when I was seven, my mom lost her mind, started dating strange people and got into drugs. She was addicted before anyone could get her help. My four sisters have no clue who their fathers are, my mom just went out bought something to get high and then slept with the first guy she saw," He sighs and Harry places a hand on Louis shoulder as the boy continues. 

 

"As I got older, I got money from relatives for my birthday and such so I put all of it into a jar that would be used when I went to uni. One day I came home from school and my room was trashed and when I went to look for the jar it was gone. I knew my mom took it, I knew she did it because that bitch came home higher than she's ever been. I was pissed after that, started hiding my money in different places but no matter how hard I tried she would always find it. It drove me insane, she would take my money, buy drugs and then leave me and the girls starving.

 

"That's when I decided that I needed to earn a lot of money and fast or else we would all die. So I started selling my body, it was horribly scary at first but now it's just a routine. I still live there and hide all the money she doesn't take from me and use it for food and clothes for the girls. Haven't bought myself something in about three years, but I'd rather spend money on them then on myself. They deserve a chance at a good life," Louis finishes and Harry doesn't know what to say so he pulls the boy into his arms, hugging him tightly. It's the most they've ever touched and Harry ignores the warmth between them. 

 

"I'm sorry," Harry whispers in his ear and Louis just hugs him tighter. He's speechless and furious; it's always the parents that fuck up. 

 

"I think I'm just going to go home," Louis pulls back and wipes his eyes, Harry frowns at him. 

 

"I'll walk you home," Harry says and Louis doesn't protest as he starts to walk to their left. Harry wraps an arm around Louis and the boy doesn't hesitate to rest his head on Harry's shoulder. "I'm sorry that your life has come to this." 

 

"One day I'll stop, one day my life won't be sex with strangers," Louis whispers and the green eyed boy thinks he was talking more to himself than to Harry. They don't talk the rest of the walk to Louis', it's a short trip and Harry just wants to hold Louis close. When they reach Louis' house Harry leaves a small kiss on his forehead before the twink walks into the house with his head hanging low. 

 

*

 

_BANG_

_BANG_

_BANG_

 

Harry focuses on the target of the man hanging across from him as he fires his gun again. 

 

_BANG_

 

It's loud even though Harry is wearing the protective headphones. He's pissed, always is when he comes here because it helps him get his anger out. The officer couldn't sleep one bit last night, tossing and turning and even accidentally laying on a very upset Bruce who just growled and ran away. The reason he didn't get any sleep is, you guessed it, Louis. He's just out on the streets, selling his body because he was born from a horrible mother. It's not Louis' fault that he's her mother; like they say you can pick your friends but you can't pick your family. 

 

"Hey there, Harry!" Someone yells and it’s muffled from behind Harry's headphones so he turns towards the noise and lowers his gun. 

 

"Hey Niall," He takes his headphones off. 

 

"You alright?" The blonde asks and Harry just shrugs. 

 

"I've been better," Harry tells him, knowing he can't really tell Niall while he is here, and he sees the blonde look around curiously for a few moments before speaking up. 

 

"Well, do you mind if I shoot with you?" Niall asks and Harry's glad he doesn't push Harry's feelings out and just lets him be.  

 

"Not at all, go for it," Harry tells him before putting his headphones back on and firing four more shots right into the targets head, feeling a little anger leave him. 

 

*

 

The next day Harry walks into the station in the god awful way too early morning with his book bag over his shoulder and his uniform on. He greets the fellow officers as he walks over to his desk, sitting down and setting his book bag down next to him. It's about ten minutes later when Harry gets up to get some coffee when he spots something he would never thought he'd see. 

 

It's Louis, sitting in the police station. He's at some officer’s desk that Harry never taken the time to learn the name of. Louis is tired, Harry can tell by the way he's using his hand to hold up his head. The boys face is horrific — stained with dry blood and bruises all over it from black and blue to yellow and green and even some nasty brown ones, his arms are the same, and Harry would bet that under his clothes is the same fucked up colors. 

 

Harry stares at him for a few moments before he darts the other way, spotting Liam quickly. 

 

"What's that boy here for?" Harry whispers breathless, pointing over to Louis who still — _thankfully_ — hasn't seen Harry. 

 

"Who?" Liam follows Harry's finger before answering, "Oh him, there was a noise complaint and Darren," Harry guesses that's the name of the cop Louis' sitting with, "Went to check it out and found him all bloody and bruised with his mom beating him." Harry's heart falls to his stomach. "Quite sad actually, Darren said he pulled the mom off but she continued to try to beat the boy who was crying hysterically on the ground, words and phrases that Darren didn't understand through the sobs," Harry thinks he might break down like Louis was. 

 

"Then what?" Harry asks, mouth drier than the Sahara desert. 

 

"Then he arrested the mom, she's is custody and will most likely spend loads of time in prison, turns out she had a room just full of different types of drugs, fucking insane. Also the boy told us that she stole thousands from him."

 

Harry's face is blank as he blinks his eyes opened and close, maybe trying to hold back tears, or maybe he's just trying to understand that the boy he's falling in love with is sitting mere feet away ready to discover his biggest secret. 

 

"You okay Harry? You look like you're gonna be sick," Liam asks, breaking Harry from his trace. 

 

"Um, yeah I'm fine. Is he good to go? No charges for him?" Harry asks and Liam nods his head. Harry thanks the gods are on his side today. 

 

But maybe he thanked them too soon. 

 

"Hey boys," Someone says and Harry and Liam turn towards the voice. It's Darren and he's with Louis, who is staring at Harry with a blank face. Harry wants to shoot Darren so bad right now. "Can one of you possibly take Louis home? He's good to go and his sisters are all home alone right now and they shouldn't be because they're underage." 

 

"Harry can," Liam answers and Harry's head snaps so hard towards to other officer. 

 

"Great, thanks Harry," Darren tells him. "Here's the boys address," He hands Harry a slip of paper and the green eyed officer doesn't even feel like he's in control of his body as he takes it. 

 

"Alrig —" Harry clears his throat, "Alrighty, let's go then Louis." He leads to way out of the station and towards his police car, opening the door for Louis who acts as if Harry isn't even there. 

 

The trip to Louis' house is full off awkward silence as Harry's searches his brain for something to say and every time he looks over Louis is staring out the window with his arms crossed. Finally when Harry rolls up to Louis' house he decides what he is going to say. 

 

"Listen Louis —" 

 

"No!" Louis fucking shouts, turning to face the officer with tears streaming down his bruised face, "You _listen, Harry_ ," he mocks, " _You’re a fucking cop!_ I fucking trusted you! I thought we were friends — hell, I thought we could be more than friends! But no! I can tell you everything about me and you can't tell me one truth! Do you even have dog?" Louis takes in a broken breath, his sobs worsening. "You know why she beat me?" He asks whispering now, "Because I had no money for her to steal. It's your entire fault, everything is your fault. I had no money because I spend all my time talking to a fucking cop who is scaring off all my clients," Louis finishes with a loud sob as he rips his seatbelt off. 

 

"Louis —" Harry reaches for Louis' arm but the boy slap it away. 

 

"Fuck you," He cries before opening the door and stomping into his house, the door slamming shut behind him. 

 

Harry slams his head against the steering wheel. 

 

*

 

It's the next day when Harry is walking home from the station, taking the same path as always and he probably shouldn't have done that. As soon as he sees the empty wall that he and Louis lean against he sees red; he fucked up, and he fucks up again he shouts and punches the wall. 

 

That's how Harry ends up with a broken hand. 

 

*

 

"Morning Bruce," Harry drags his feet into his kitchen, giving his wagging tail friend some food and water. It's been three weeks since Harry has last seen Louis, he visited their wall every night for two of those weeks but eventually gave up and decided that Louis is never going to come. "You have loads of energy today, don't you boy?" Harry pets him; Bruce barks back and wags his tail with his tongue hanging out of his mouth. "Do you wanna go for a walk?" He asks and Bruce starts to run in circles. "Okay walk it is."

 

Harry changes into some sweats, leashes Bruce up, and takes him out. They jog around Harry's block, the music blasting in his ear barely distracting his mind from Louis. The officer keeps jogging until he reaches the park, collapsing on the bench with Bruce lying beside him. 

 

"Good boy," He says breathless and pets Bruce's belly as _Take Me to Church_ plays in his ear. Harry lays there with his eyes closed for about ten minutes until Bruce starts licking at his face. "Bud, just lay down a little longer," He tells him, taking his earbuds out, as Bruce barks at him. "What?" Harry groans out, looking at Bruce who is wagging his tail as a small hand pets his back. The officer swallows as he sits up, scanning the person who is petting his dog.

 

"Hey Harry," The black haired boy says, making Harry sit up so he can sit next to him. "Long time?" He asks. 

 

"It's been way to long," Harry tells his old childhood friend, Zayn. "How have you been?" 

 

"Good, actually. Perrie and I are planning the wedding right now, it's quite fun," Zayn leans back on the bench as Bruce lies down in front of them.  

 

"Great to hear that, mate,” Harry smiles at him; he's missed his old friend they don't get to hang out much with both of them almost always working and Zayn has a fianceé now and Harry has, well had, Louis. 

 

"But, there is one thing that's bothering me," He turns towards Harry, who is wearing a confused face. "This boy who visits the animal shelter a lot, he brings his younger sister sometimes too. His name is Louis," Harry thinks his heart just stopped, probably won't ever start up again either. That's the first time someone has mentioned Louis since he's last seen him. Well other than the time Niall and Liam asked him why he was so upset lately and Niall said it probably had to do with Louis, Harry might have or might have not pulled his gun out. 

 

"And he came up to me yesterday said 'Are you Zayn?' And I responded yes which he said give this to Harry for me," Harry's eyes widen as he looks at Zayn hoping for a letter of some sort to be handed to him but he totally doesn't expect to feel a sharp stinging against his cheek. 

 

"You slapped me!" Harry streaks, cradling his cheek as Bruce watches him curiously. 

 

"Well, if I'm going to get slapped for you and your damn fucking fuck-ups then you're gonna get slapped," Zayn grins and Harry just stared at him with wide eyes, now realizing that Louis still hates him as much as he did three weeks ago. There's a small moment of silence, just filled with the laughter of the children on the playground a little while away, before Zayn speaks again. "What did you do H? He was crying and I barely understood him."

 

"I lied to him," Harry looks down at his lap with shame, picking at a thread. "He's a prostitute and I never told him I was a cop. Long story short we hung out almost every night and then I lied when he asked me what I did. A couple weeks ago he was in the station and well, he found out." 

 

"H," Zayn sighs, "I'm sorry, man. There isn't much you can do now."

 

"I know. I fucked up so bad," Harry puts his face in his hands. "I really hoped that we could become something. I fell in love with him." Harry whispers the last part, it's the first time he's said it out loud and it makes him feel warm inside. Zayn sets a soothing hand on Harry's back, says something that Harry doesn't care about because he's in love. He loves Louis and there is nothing that can stop him from doing so, other than the fact that Louis hates him but Harry will change that. "I have to go," The officer says, standing straight up, Bruce doing the same. 

 

"What?" Zayn stands up with him, looking at Harry with a confused face. 

 

"I have to go!" Harry shouts, already running away with Bruce trotting alongside him. Harry hears a 'good luck' from Zayn as he pushes on running as fast as he can (and Bruce) towards Louis' house. The chilling morning air makes his eyes water and when he sees Louis' house he doesn't slow down, just speeds up. Harry is standing, completely breathless, on the doorstep with Bruce panting slightly by his side. The cop takes the water out of his sweatshirt and pours it over Bruce's mouth, the dog drinking up the water that doesn't fall onto the ground. 

 

"Good boy," Harry breathes out as Bruce wags his tail at him, licking the water that's fallen on the ground. "Here I go," He whispers, holding his hand up and knocking on the chipped painted wooden door. It takes about five full minutes until the door is opening, very slowly — way to slow for Harry's liking. "Hi," He breathes out, breathless from the sight of Louis in front of him. He must have just woken up, because his shirt is hanging off his shoulder and his hair is sticking up on the side. Louis rubs his eyes as he looks at the sight of a sweaty Harry in front of him, and Bruce, of course. 

 

"Harry?" He questions, his voice dripping with sleep and exhaustion. 

 

"Yeah," Harry smiles. The twink just yawns, crosses his arms and juts his hip out all with a dirty glare which is directed at Harry. 

 

"What the fuck are you doing here?" He asks, Bruce walks up to him and starts sniffing up and down his legs. 

 

"I came to say how sorry I —" 

 

"Save it," Louis holds a hand up, "I don't wanna hear your bullshit. I get to sleep in today, all the girls are at school, and of course you pick today to come and try to win me back."

 

"Oh," Harry bites his lip, "I'm sorry, I didn't know but I just — God Louis, I just want you to hear me out, please?" 

 

The only answer Harry gets is a slap across the face and a slam of the door. 

 

"Louis!" He shouts, one hand pounding on the door the other nursing his red cheek. "Louis please," He begs. Harry presses his face against the door and talks through the wood in hopes that Louis is on the other side. "I lied to you, I shouldn't have but I did. I don't work at a bakery, I did though, when I was younger. But now I'm a cop and it’s a great job, I love it," He takes a deep breath, his heart breaking from the reflection. "Then I went out and this really cute twink hit on me, when I saw he was a prostitute I knew that I should take him in but," Harry pauses, "I couldn't because there was something special about him and I _knew_ that this boy deserved better." Harry hears a sound from the other side of the door, Louis sliding down to the ground so Harry does the same; his back against the door with Bruce lying in front of him.  

 

"Then I started seeing him almost every night, connecting and falling for him," Harry lowers his voice to a whisper. "Falling for him in every way, attractive, funny, smart, sassy and so many more perfect things. I fucked it up though," he shakes his head even though Louis can't see. "I kept a _huge_ secret from him all because I was being selfish and didn't want him to hate me. But it doesn't matter anymore because he does hate me, and I know that he probably wants to hit me again and never talk to me but I just want him to know that I'm terribly sorry and," Harry takes a deep breath, leaning his head back against the door. "And that I love him." 

 

After a few seconds Harry gets no response. 

 

After a few minutes, still nothing. 

 

"I love you Louis. Goodbye," He tells him through the door and tears rising in his eyes Harry stands up. "Come on Bruce." He tells the dog who just whines once at the door before walking away will Harry. The officer wipes away the fallen tears and tries not to think about the rejection from the beautiful boy. 

 

* 

 

It's a week later and Harry is sitting at his desk at the station. His hair mess and not brushed, his face tired looking with bags under his eyes and his whole body just _aching_ with sadness. Liam and Niall keep bugging him and asking what is wrong with him but Harry just ignores them and fills out more paperwork. 

 

"Harry, mate, what the fuck is wrong with you?" Liam asks for the millionth time that day and Harry continues to ignore him. 

 

"Let him be Liam," Niall says and Harry mentally thanks him. There is a soft knock on the door but of course, Harry ignores it. 

 

"Hi," A small voice says and Harry freezes with shock, he knows that voice — he fucking loves that voice. There are small footsteps walking towards him and the green eyed boy hears Liam and Niall whispering to each other. "Hey there, honey," That voice says and Harry takes a deep breath before he looks up to see that beautiful voices owner. Louis looks as bad as Harry feels but at the same time, he's gorgeous as always. Louis takes a seat in the chair next to Harry's desk, crossing his legs and grinning at Harry. 

 

"What are you doing here, Louis?" Harry asks and the twink leans forward, Harry doing the same. 

 

"I came to apologize. For freaking out, slapping you and being a total dick." 

 

"It okay, I deserved it." Harry shrugs. 

 

"That's true," Louis giggles causing Harry to smile at the sound. "But I also came to tell you that, well, there is this cop," He begins and Harry smiles at him because he knows what's coming, "And he lied to me and shit went down but in the end I just couldn't ignore one important fact." 

 

"And what's that fact?" Harry whispering learning closer. 

 

"That I still haven't met Bruce," He whispers back and the officer throws his head back in laughter. 

 

"That's all you like about me? My dog." 

 

"Hm, I also love you," Harry stops laughing and stares at the twink whose eyes hold a sparkle that Harry's never seen. 

 

"You love me?" Harry leans in and Louis nods his head. That's all it takes before the green eyed boy is cupping the back of Louis' head and pulling him in for a long kiss. Harry hears the awe from Niall as he starts to lick into Louis' mouth. 

 

"That's was sickly cute." Liam comments when the pull away. 

 

Harry just flips him off and continues back to Louis' lips.

 

*

 

"Hi buddy!" Louis' voice is high pitched as he falls to his knees and pets the happy dog. "You're so cute Bruce!" He says and pushes his face to Bruce's. "Going to take you home with me, my sisters will love you more than this fucker can." 

 

"Hey, I heard that," Harry walks back into his living room and takes a seat next to Louis. 

 

"Well, I'm just saying that he's mine now," He tells Harry. "Isn't that right boy?! Aren't you mine now?" Bruce barks in response. 

 

"Anyways, since you're turning my own dog against me, I have good news for you. That prostitution help clinic said that they would love for you to work there with them." Harry smiles at him. 

 

"Did they really?" Louis stops petting Bruce who whines and puts his head on Louis' leg, trying to gain his attention back. 

 

"Yup, you start there on Monday." 

 

"Fuck, Harry! Thank you! Thank you so much." Louis jumps on him and pecks Harry's face like a bird, leaving a million kisses on the boy who saved him. Without Harry, Louis wouldn't have gotten rid of his mother, he wouldn't have stopped selling himself, and most of all he wouldn't have gotten with Harry (and meet Bruce). 

 

So all in all, everything works out in the end — even if a police officer and prostitute do fall in love. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> what did you think????


End file.
